


On and Off the Ice

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuri musing about how Viktor acts on and off the ice, and Viktor also muses about how Yuri acts on and off the ice. They both love each other's actions.





	

Yuri shook his head, a fond smile fixed on his lips as he stared at the slumbering form of Viktor Nikiforov, five-time consecutive gold medalist, figure skating living legend, and recently, his husband.

 "He looks so content," thought Yuri as Viktor clutched Makkachin closer to him, mouth slightly open.

 He felt a  pleasant warmth settle in his chest, relishing the serene moment of domesticity.

 Sometimes, it was hard to convince himself that it wasn't just a mere fantasy. Viktor was here with him. He loved how the man he had adored ever since childhood showed sides of him that the public was not privy to.

 Viktor is a performer. He readily dons his "outside persona" mask on the ice and in the eyes of the fawning public until, he'd gotten to know Viktor… that side was the only one he had known.

Suave, cool, charming, gentlemanly, perfect, and devastatingly beautiful Viktor Nikiforov who he thought of as ever beyond his reach…

 

On the ice, Viktor was ethereal. A graceful figure skating on the ice as his silver strands swayed with each precise movement to the music.

Out in public, Viktor was charming, polite and had an enigmatic air about him which drew to the public's adoration for his overall good looks and suavity.

Outside Viktor always plastered a pleasant yet not genuine smile directed towards the masses. The lovely smile that didn't match the weary look in his blue eyes during their first encounter that Yuri had fled from, and he never wanted to see that smile directed at him ever again.

Fortunately, Yuri rarely saw that smile anymore. Yuri thought Viktor was lovely and radiant in his "outside persona" and even more so when they were just together when the other brightly flashed his heart-shaped smile at him, gaiety in the eyes which were as clear and blue as the ice they delightedly exercised their passion on.

 Sometimes, waking up to the sight of silvery hair and a warm hand presence beside him felt surreal despite the months they have spent together and filled him with a warm happy feeling in his chest. He had learned to love Viktor not as an idol but as an actual person who had flaws and made mistakes for Viktor was indeed imperfect.

 He was extremely blunt and demanding. He would occasionally hurt Yuri's feelings with his frank comments. He would get lazy outside of training for figure skating. He also enjoyed the heck out of flustering Yuri to see his (according to Viktor) adorable blush.

 He loved Viktor all the more for his flaws, though. As he said before, he wanted Viktor to simply be himself with him, and Viktor had complied by taking off his mask and showing how endearingly infuriating he could be.

 

 The sound of sheets rustling and the slight shift of the bed snapped him out of his musing.

 

"Good morning,” Yuri greeted. Viktor sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek in response to his greeting.

"Breakfast is ready, by the way."

"Thank you, Yuri! Ah, I'm so blessed to have you as my fiancé.”

 

"Not as blessed as I am to have you," Yuri thought as he reciprocated the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Viktor! :3 Also, Merry Christmas to everyone <3 I just wanted to post something self-indulgent for Viktor's birthday. The next chapter will be about Viktor thinking about Yuri.


End file.
